This invention relates to chop saws and particularly to a combination chop and table saw, otherwise known as a flip-over saw. In particular, the invention relates to such a saw which is capable of making bevel cuts in both its table saw mode and mitre saw mode. Such a saw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,441.
Combination chop and table saws commonly consist of a table, to which is affixed a pivot block, and a pivot support pivotable relative to the pivot block about a horizontal axis. This horizontal axis is the bevel axis of the saw. The pivot support carries the saw assembly including the mechanical saw blade. It is commonplace for there to be some kind of latch arrangement between the pivot block and the pivot support, such that the two will latch together at a number of commonly used angular positions, for example with the saw blade at 15 degrees, 22.5 degrees, 30 degrees or 45 degrees from the vertical. Such latch arrangement is normally provided with a scale which is visible from the front of the saw, even though it is at the back of the saw from a user's perspective.
However, with a saw capable of being used in a table mode as well as a chop mode, it is difficult to ascertain the bevel angle in the table mode, since the pivot block and pivot support are then located underneath the table when the table is inverted. Although the scale is now at the front of the saw, it faces away from the user.